Avatar IM Conversation
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: The title basically says it all... Set after the Firebending Masters.
1. Chapter 1: Screennames And Other Stuff

Avatar IM Conversation

By- Firebender01

Aang- BlueAarrows112

Zuko- FlamingFistsZ

Sokka- BoomerangMaster

Katara- Waterbender01

Toph- xEyesxFeetx

IM CONVERSATION

BlueAarows112- Hello? Anyone here? What IS this?

Waterbender01- THIS, my dear Aang, is an IM conversation.

BlueArrows112- ??

BlueAarrows112- Who are you? And how do you know who I am?

Waterbender01- this is Katara. Sokka should be arriving in 5, 4, 3, 2…

BoomerangMaster has entered the chatroom

Waterbender01- 1. And here he is.

BoomerangMaster- hey jerks! Have fun with jerkbending practice today?

BlueAarrows112- hey Sokka! Yeah it was fun.

BoomerangMaster- …

BlueAarrows112- hey is sifu hotman coming in?

BoomerangMaster- who the heck is sifu hotman?

FlamingFistsZ has entered the chatroom

BlueAarrows112- SIFU HOTMAN!

FlamingFistsZ- I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

BlueArrows112- Sorry, sifu hotman.

FlamingFistsZ- AUGH!

BoomerangMaster- Ah. Sifu Hotman is Zuko The Hothead.

FlamingFistsZ- what is with you people and nicknames?

Waterbender01- Speaking of nicknames, I think toph has one for you.

BlueAarrows112- Who, me?

Waterbender01- No, zuko. You're already Twinkletoes.

FlamingFistsZ- great. Another nickname.

xEyesxFeetx has entered the chatroom

xEyesxFeetx- hey Snoozles, Twinkletoes, sugar queen.

BoomerangMaster- hey toph.

BlueAarrows112- hey!!

Waterbender01- whatsup?

xEyesxFeetx- and hello, Sparky.

FlamingFistsZ- WHAT? ME?

xEyesxFeetx- yes, _you._

FlamingFistsZ- So now I'm _Sifu Hotman_, _Zuko the Hothead_, and now _Sparky_?

xEyesxFeetx- yeah pretty much.

FlamingFistsZ- UGH!!

FlamingFistsZ has left the chatroom

Waterbender01- I think we made him mad.

BoomerangMaster- Who cares? Hothead's always mad.

xEyesxFeetx- amen, brotha.

xEyesxFeetx- the nickname was to get back at him for burning my feet, anyway.

BoomerangMaster- I'm hungry. Anyone up for dinner?!

Waterbender01- you are _always_ hungry, Sokka.

BoomerangMaster- no I'm not!!

BlueAarrows112- um, Sokka? I think Katara's right.

FlamingFistsZ has entered the chatroom

BoomerangMaster- And so the Hothead returns.

FlamingFistsZ- it's time for practice, aang.

BlueAarrows112- ok. I'll be over.

BoomerangMaster- bye, jerks. Have fun w\ur jerkbending!

FlamingFistsZ- bye to you too, Sokka.

BlueAarrows112 and FlamingFistsZ have left the chatroom

BoomerangMaster- seriously, guys. I need something to eat. NOW!

Waterbender01- Fine… Toph do you want some dinner?

xEyesxFeetx- Sure I'll be down

BoomerangMaster- yay! Food!

BoomerangMaster- um… just asking… but do we have any meat?

Waterbender01- No…

BoomerangMaster- NO MEAT?!

BoomerangMaster- then I guess I'll go hunting tomorrow… Maybe I'll take Hothead

Waterbender01- you do that Sokka.

BoomerangMaster- away status

Waterbender01- away status

xEyesxFeetx- away status

--LATER--

BoomerangMaster, Waterbender01 and xEyesxFeetx have returned from away

BoomerangMaster- might…die…no…meat…

xEyesxFeetx- Just get over it, sokka

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So there it was! Did you like... Or no like?**

**Firebender01**

**-Avatar isn't mine**


	2. Chapter 2: Meat and Other Stuff

**Tankyas to all who reveiwed! Wildimagination, PrincessOfTheDigimon, Manola3, and JesusFREAK-and-proud-of-it. Here goes chapter 2...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

BoomerangMaster- Well I'm soooorrrry Toph!

xEyesxFeetx- Sorry for what?

BoomerangMaster- Liking MEAT! I mean come on. Can't a guy like his meat?

xEyesxFeetx- What are you waiting for, and why are you still here?

BoomerangMaster_-away status-_ Hunting! Ahh... Meat!

xEyesxFeetx- Poor poor boy.

xEyesxFeetx_-away status-_ Not here, deal.

--LATER--

Waterbender01, BlueAarrows112 and BoomerangMaster have entered the chatroom

Waterbender01- So how was hunting? You didn't bring anything back.

BoomerangMaster- Um yeah. About that

Waterbender01- you ate it, didn't you.

BlueAarrows112- SOKKA! How could you? Those poor animals!

BoomerangMaster- Come ON, guys! We were HUNGRY and COLD and MEAT... LESS!

Waterbender01- We?

BlueAarrows112- he took Zuko after firebending practice.

Waterbender01- So you TWO ate the MEAT you guys CAUGHT?!

BoomerangMaster- Yeah pretty much.

FlamingFistsZ has entered the chatroom

Waterbender01- **ZUKO!!**

FlamingFistsZ- I was only gone for a while. I didn't know you'd miss me so much.

Waterbender01- I don't MISS you. You and Sokka ate the meat you cought!!

FlamingFistsZ- Come ON! We were HUNGRY and COLD and MEAT... LESS!

BoomerangMaster- SEE!


	3. Chapter 3: More Meat, Oh Katara's Mad!

**Ahhahaha thanx again to all who reveiwed... _-hands out cookies-_ And fourfourfourfour's reveiw left me ROFLing. It was HILARious, and here it is for all of you to see. **

lol! i can just imagine zuko and sokka hunched over some possom or something  
and devouring it in the middle of nowhere XD

**ROFL!**

****

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**LAST TIME...**_

FlamingFistsZ- Come ON! We were HUNGRY and COLD and MEAT... LESS!

BoomerangMaster- SEE!

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Oh my they are scary. Let's join them in the world of chat, shall we?**

FlamingFistsZ- We shall!

**Um, ok then!**

**ooooooooooooooo**

Waterbender01- No, sokka, I really _don't_ see.

BoomerangMaster- Well total too-badness for you.

BlueAarrows112- Well that doesn't explain why you ate the meat.

FlamingFistsZ- What do YOU care? You don't even EAT meat.

BlueAarrows112- ...

FlamingFistsZ- Ha. Exactly.

BoomerangMaster- Yeah! I don't get it why you guys would care that much anyway.

Waterbender01- YOU guys don't get it!! I could've made that meat into soup and we _all _could've eaten it!!

BlueAarrows112- Anyway. good going, guys.

BoomerangMaster- Whatever.

FlamingFistsZ- The meat was good tho.

BoomerangMaster- Yeah it was!

Waterbender01- You guys sicken me.

BoomerangMatster- You're welcome!

FlamingFistsZ- Anytime.

Waterbender01- Ugh.

Waterbender01 has left the chatroom

BoomerangMaster- Good riddance!

BlueAarrows112- I think you made her mad...

BlueAarrows112 has left the chatroom

BoomerangMaster- Once again, good riddance.

FlamingFistsZ- Sokka...

BoomerangMaster- Zuko...

FlamingFistsZ- Meetcha outside!

BoomerangMaster- Meat here we come!

BoomerangMaster and FlamingFistsZ have left the chatroom in search of meat


	4. Chapter 4: New Ppls and MORE MEAT!

**Thanx AGAIN for all the wondubah reveiws!! Major thankies to Zutara4Life, JESUSFREAK-and-proud-of-it, AvatarAiris and Manola3. Oh and by the way, Manola3, I hereby award you a... GLASS OF MILK! hands Manola3 a tall, cold glass of milk Thanks for your amazing reveiw! **

**Guess what time it is...**

(Zuko) Gametime!

**All the dawgs in the house...**

(Zuko) Woof woof woof!

**Ok yeah we'll stop now. No more random swim team chants. But really, guess what time it is.**

(Aang) Time to yell at Zuko and Sokka for eating the meat?

(Sokka) Time to eat more meat?

(Zuko) Agree with Sokka.

(Katara) Time to go smack Sokka?

(Sokka) Hey!! Not nice, Katara.

**Um, no, no, no, and no. It's time for...**

(Toph) More craziness!

**Holy cats, Toph, you are good. It's time for MORE CRAZINESS! And guess what. Some new people have found their way into our little chatroom. **

(Toph) Holy cats!

**I _am _having an influence on you Toph! My gosh. Well anyway, some NEW SCREENAMES! YAY! -D**

Azula- EvilLaugh191

Ty Lee- pinkNpurple7

Mai- LifeSux1389

Suki- GrrrlPwr4vr

**So yeah there's the new SN's. If you want a character in just tell me and I'll do it! Here we gooooo!**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster have returned from their meat hunt, victorious might I add

FlamingFistsZ- Wow.

BoomerangMaster- Just wow.

FlamingFistsZ- I enjoy meat.

BoomerangMaster- Amen to that.

EvilLaugh191, Waterbender01 and pinkNpurple7 have entered the chatroom

EvilLaugh191- ZUKO I HATE UR GUTZ!

FlamingFistsZ- What else is new.

BoomerangMaster- haha! ur a freak, u know that don't u azula.

FlamingFistsZ- WE all know it even tho SHE might not

pinkNpurple7- you all are so MEAN!

FlamingFistsZ- Well nobody ASKED you, now DID they, TI LEE?!

pinkNpurple7- well... no?

BoomerangMaster- Then go CRAWL into a HOLE and CRY!

pinkNpurple7- ok!

pinkNpurple7 has left the chatroom, presumably to go "crawl into a hole and cry"

Waterbender01- Sokka? Zuko?

FlamingFistsZ- Yes?

BoomerangMaster- Whuddup, sis?

Waterbender01- did you guys go on another MEAT RUN?!

BoomerangMaster- what? US? are you even KIDDING me?

FlamingFistsZ- yeah we are ttly innocent.

Waterbender01- Ha. Zuko, innocent.

FlamingFistsZ- UM! Fine. I know you still have a grudge.

Waterbender01- I DO!!

FlamingFistsZ- Fine! Be that way!

Waterbender01- I WILL!

BlueAarrows112 has entered the chatroom via flying bison

BlueAarrows112- Hay Katara, can you help me w\ my waterbending for a sec?

BlueAarrows112 has_ left_ the chatroom via flying bison

Waterbender01- now THERE'S an innocent one. and pretty cute, too.

Waterbender01 has left the chatroom to help "the cute one" with waterbending

BoomerangMaster- did she just say what I THINK she just said?

FlamingFistsZ- yeah. I think your sis has a CRUSH on AANG.

BoomerangMaster- yeah when did ya figure that one out, genius.

FlamingFistsZ- stop acting so cool. you didn't know it 'till 2day 2.

BoomerangMaster- fine. I'm guilty.

FlamingFistsZ- me 2. I ate MEAT!

BoomerangMaster- Oh yeah!!

EvilLaugh191- you are all freaks.

EvilLaugh191,BoomerangMaster, and FlamingFistsZ have left the chatroom

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you likey! Reveiw and another chappie SHALL BE URS!**

**Firebender01**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe Kataang and Revenge

**Hey all you readers... I have a few questions, all from Manola3.**

**Q- Does this have like a plot or you're just ramdomly going along with it and whatever comes to your mind or what??**

**A- Not really... Haha. If you have like a plot idea that you reeeally want to send in then DO IT!**

**Q- Oh and is this a katang??Or...??**

**A- You'll find out! Mwhahaha...**

**Q- Oh and the black bold letters iss..just you pretending to be in their world too or someone else?**

**A- Oh yeah. I really do wish I was in their world sometimes thats just how small and sad my life is.**

**ON WIT' THE CRAZINESS!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Last Time...

Waterbender01 has left the chatroom to help "the cute one" with waterbending

BoomerangMaster- did she just say what I THINK she just said?

FlamingFistsZ- yeah. I think your sis has a CRUSH on AANG.

BoomerangMaster- yeah when did ya figure that one out, genius.

FlamingFistsZ- stop acting so cool. you didn't know it 'till 2day 2.

BoomerangMaster- fine. I'm guilty.

FlamingFistsZ- me 2. I ate MEAT!

BoomerangMaster- Oh yeah!!

EvilLaugh191- you are all freaks.

This Time...

GrrrlPwr4vr, BoomerangMaster, and FlamingFistsZ have entered the chatroom, good for them

BoomerangMaster- SUKI!

GrrrlPwr4vr- SOKKA!

FlamingFistsZ- ZUKO!

GrrrlPwr4vr- Why are _you _in here? When I get my hands on you I'm gonna...

BoomerangMaster- Chill, Suki. Zuko's w\us now.

GrrrlPwr4vr- ??

BoomerangMaster- Yep. He's teaching Aang firebending.

GrrrlPwr4vr- random!

FlamingFistsZ- Yep. Thatz me.

GrrrlPwr4vr- Let's start over. Hello, my name's Suki... Ur turn.

FlamingFistsZ- Yo Suki, I'm Zuko.

BoomerangMaster- Are u 2 done w\this touching moment?!

GrrrlPwr4vr- Sure.

FlamingFistsZ- yeah I'm so done. touching moments aren't really my thing.

GrrrlPwr4vr- Yeah i've noticed.

Waterbender01 and xEyesxFeetx have entered the chatroom

xEyesxFeetx- yo suki, snoozles, sparky, sugar queen.

GrrrlPwr4vr- Toph.

BoomerangMaster- Toph.

FlamingFistsZ- Toph.

Waterbender01- Toph.

xEyesxFeetx- ha. ur names all start w\ S.

FlamingFistsZ- MY name starts w\ Z.

xEyesxFeetx- w\evs, Sparky.

BoomerangMaster- yo katara.

Waterbender01- what

BoomerangMaster- you still hitting on Aang?

Waterbender01- WHAT?

BoomerangMaster- Hitting. On. Aang. Crushing. LOVERING.

Waterbender01- Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?

BoomerangMaster- I'm copy\pasting it here. _Waterbender01- now THERE'S an innocent one. and pretty cute, too._

BoomerangMaster- SEE!

Waterbender01- I NEVER SAID THAT! **-she was blushing furiously as she typed this-**

BoomerangMaster- Er...

FlamingFistsZ- Um, yeah ya did.

Waterbender01- You guys don't know anything.

FlamingFistsZ- There goes ur meat supply 4 the next century.

Waterbender01- Pssh. I don't need ur meat.

BoomerangMaster- Whatever!

Waterbender01 has left the chatroom

xEyesxFeetx- bye.

xEyesxFeetx has left the chatroom

GrrrlPwr4vr- yeah i'm splitting 2. g2g practice...

GrrrlPwr4vr has left the chatroom

BoomerangMaster- u and me again alone.

FlamingFistsZ- U thinkin' what i'm thinkin'?

BoomerangMaster- Meat?

FlamingFistsZ- no, u doofus. Revenge on katara 4 saying we don't know anything!

BoomerangMaster- Ah! I like the way u think.

FlamingFistsZ- Meet me outside.

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster have left the chatroom to plot revenge

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you likeyed! R&R!**

**Firebender01**

**(oh and avatar ain't mine.)**


	6. Chapter 6:Revenge and Vegetarianism

**Hey! I'm away all weekend so this is the last chapter for like 3 days. Sorry! I'll try to make it a good one! Thanks to ChristineCooperthafox, fourfourfourfour, AvatarAiris, Neon Starz, and JesusFREAK-and-proud-of-it. Thanks to you all for reveiwing! I might use AvatarAiris's plot idea and the next chapter prolly'll have Jet in it. LET THE CRAZINESS BEGIN!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Last time...**

FlamingFistsZ- U thinkin' what i'm thinkin'?

BoomerangMaster- Meat?

FlamingFistsZ- no, u doofus. Revenge on katara 4 saying we don't know anything!

BoomerangMaster- Ah! I like the way u think.

FlamingFistsZ- Meet me outside.

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster have left the chatroom to plot revenge

**Ooh! What'll happen...?**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FlamingFistsZ, BoomerangMaster and Waterbender01 have entered the chatroom

Waterbender01- I cannot BELEIVE you.

BoomerangMaster- Whut?

Waterbender01- don't throw ur _whuts _at ME, mister!

FlamingFistsZ- Srsly, whut?

Waterbender01- u and ur SICK REVENGE. And _meat picnics._

BoomerangMaster- MEAT PICNIC!

FlamingFistsZ- MEAT PICNIC!

BoomerangMaster- I prefer "Manly Meat Madness".

FlamingFistsZ- yeah we could call it "MMM" or "TripleM".

BoomerangMaster- yeah... TripleM. I likey.

Waterbender01- BESIDES THE POINT! You guys had a whole _meat madness_ and everyone was there EXCEPT ME!

FlamingFistsZ- Yeah... It was perfect!

Waterbender01- you little...

BoomerangMaster- Toph was there... And Teo, and The Duke, and Haru

FlamingFistsZ- and we had MEAT!

BoomerangMaster- LOTS of meat!

FlamingFistsZ- Lotsa LOTSA meat!

Waterbender01- wait, aang wasn't there?

BoomerangMaster- why would he be? _HE'S_ too good for meat!

Waterbender01- So am I. I have decided to go...

Waterbender01- Vegetarian.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**HOLY CATS! What's gonna happen next?! Vegetarian Katara? And will the Kataangness finally happen? Nobody knows...**

**Except me! Mwhahaha! **

**R&R!**

**Firebender01**

**(avatar still ain't mine, people.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Some People Need Help

**Hello all you people! I'm baaaack! The retreat center I work at is called Pinebrook and it is basically the most amazing place on earth. I love it sooo bad. And I'm really tired 'cuz I stood up and worked all weekend and only got 10 hrs of sleep the whole time. Well enough about me, on with the story! (Oh and thanx to all who reveiwd I love you and you all get cookies!!)**

**_Last time..._**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Waterbender01- wait, aang wasn't there?

BoomerangMaster- why would he be? _HE'S_ too good for meat!

Waterbender01- So am I. I have decided to go...

Waterbender01- Vegetarian.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

BoomerangMaster- WHAT! can ppl actually DO that?

FlamingFistsZ- Well besides aang.

BoomerangMaster- yeah besides him.

Waterbender01- Yes. yes they can. And I will show you ppl.

Waterbender01 has left the chatroom to go sulk in her meatless existance

BoomerangMaster- I bet she won't last the week.

BoomerangMaster and FlamingFistsZ have left the chatroom to laugh at Katara and possibly to eat more meat

_LATER_

BlueAarrows112 and Waterbender01 have entered the chatroom

Waterbender01- I CAN'T BELEIVE THEM!

BlueAarrows112- what?

Waterbender01- MY_ BROTHER_ AND THE _FIREBENDER_!!

BlueAarrows112- what did sokka and zuko do to you?

Waterbender01- they made me MAD and I gave up MEAT!

BlueAarows112- yay!

Waterbender01- that is NOT a good thing! I'm from the WATER TRIBES! We LIKE meat!

BlueAarrows112- but you can always eat_ other_ things... with me!

Waterbender01- like... on a... date?

BlueAarrows112- sure!

Waterbender01- OH MY GOSH!

BlueAarrows112- is that a yes?

Waterbender01- YES!!

BlueAarrows112- good!

BlueAarrows112 has left the chatroom to presumably get ready for said date

xEyesxFeetx has entered the chatroom

Waterbender01- TOPH!

xEyesxFeetx- what

Waterbender01- AANG JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE

xEyesxFeetx- finally.

Waterbender01- what?

xEyesxFeetx- oh, i mean... good for you?

Waterbender01- what do I do?

xEyesxFeetx- um, go on the date?

Waterbender01- i've never BEEN on a DATE before...!!

xEyesxFeetx- i doubt aang has either.

xEyesxFeetx- wow. good luck with that.

Waterbender01- wow thanx toph.

Waterbender01 and xEyesxFeetx have left the chatroom

FlamingFistsZ, BoomerangMaster and BlueAarrows112 have entered the chatroom

BlueAarrows112- i just kind of asked Katara out on a date and i really don't know what to do!!

BlueAarrows112- HELP!

BoomerangMaster- we don't associate ourselves w\ that MEAT SHUNNER.

FlamingFistsZ- Shun the vegatarian! Shuuuuun!

BoomerangMaster- not you. katara.

BlueAarrows112- but i still need heeeellllp!

FlamingFistsZ- yeah ya do. but you'll have to wait! It's time for FIREBENDING PRACTICE!

BlueAarrows112- you have practice at the most unconvenient times.

FlamingFistsZ- Yeah i know. but WHO'S sifu here?

BlueAarrows112- you are.

FlamingFistsZ- you better beleive it! now get yo bald self down to the practice area!

FlamingFistsZ and BlueAarrows112 have left the chatroom to go do some FIREBENDIN'!

BoomerangMaster- well this stinks.

BoomerangMaster has left the chatroom

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you likeyed it! Avatar, Charlie the Unicorn and Spongebob aren't mine and only will be in my dreams. **

**R&R!**

**Firebender01**


	8. Chapter 8: Ty Lee randomness

**Hellllllo Fanfiction readers! I know it's been a while but... yeah I've been busy.**

**Sokka: Or you're just too lazy to get on the computer and type our craziness.**

**Or it could be that, too. ... Thanks 2 reveiwers, as always.**

**Last time, we left the crazy people as Aang tried to get advice from Angry Guy and Ponytail Boy. Because he asked Katara out. On a date. To eat food that isn't meat. Wow.**

**ON WITH THE CRAZINESS!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

New SN: Jfreedomfighter Jet

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

BoomerangMaster, FlamingFistsZ and xEyesxFeetx have entered the chatroom

xEyesxFeetx- Did you guys have a lovely chat with Katara lately?!

BoomerangMaster- We aren't exactly 'communicating' well lately.

FlamingFistsZ- She hates my guts.

BoomerangMaster- but we DID have a nice chat with Aang. About dating.

FlamingFistsZ- i smoothly avoided it by saying we had to practice! **-Zuko laughs evilly-**

xEyesxFeetx- um... ok. that was odd.

xEyesxFeetx- Obviously Aang asked Katara on a date.

FlamingFistsZ- to eat _food._

BoomerangMaster- that's anything but MEAT!

FlamingFistsZ- how lame is THAT?!

xEyesxFeetx- pretty lame. but i'm glad sugar queen and twinkletoes finally got together.

BoomerangMaster- _Finally?_

FlamingFistsZ- wow sokka u sure are dense

BoomerangMaster- Hey!

FlamingFistsZ- Haha.

BoomerangMaster has left the chatroom to sulk

pinkNpurple7 has entered the chatroom

pinkNpurple7- HI!!

xEyesxFeetx- um...

FlamingFistsZ- What do you want

pinkNpurple7- Was that cute guy just here?

FlamingFistsZ- He just left. And I think he's taken.

pinkNpurple7 has left the chatroom

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So there it is... hope you liked it! Sorry this one is so short, I'll make up for it next time!**

**Firebender01**

**p.s. Avatar ISN'T MINE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Meat Salad

**Hey all! So I got a loooot of reviews saying "no kataang" and "we hate kataang" and "i love this fanfiction". Well the last one I don't mind at alll... But the other 2... I guess I'm gonna make this Un-Kataang. Maybe. Oh and I had a question! **

**"How does Toph read the IM's if she's blind?"**

**I kinda had a problem w\ this... I considered it before and I really don't know. But the story would be a lot more boring without Toph... So we'll just say she has a... Braille computer?**

**I don't know. Don't hurt me! -_cowers in fear_-**

**I had requests for Maiko. If anyone else wants Maiko send a reveiw and I might do it. If you didn't watch "The Boiling Rock 1" and "The Boiling Rock 2" I say you should. I am a complete Maiko fan now.**

**(And I won't put any spoilers in here though it'll be hard. They were SOOOO good!)**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

LAST TIME...

xEyesxFeetx- Obviously Aang asked Katara on a date.

FlamingFistsZ- to eat _food._

BoomerangMaster- that's anything but MEAT!

FlamingFistsZ- how lame is THAT?!

xEyesxFeetx- pretty lame. but i'm glad sugar queen and twinkletoes finally got together.

BoomerangMaster- _Finally?_

FlamingFistsZ- wow sokka u sure are dense

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

THIS TIME...

FlamingFistsZ, BlueAarrows112 and Waterbender01 have entered the chatroom... Wow.

BlueAarrows112- hi

Waterbender01- HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

BlueAarrows112- I'm sorry katara!!

FlamingFistsZ- What is going on in here?

Waterbender01- NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

FlamingFistsZ- Sorry. Sheesh. Over-emotional.

BlueAarrows112- Katara, I didn't KNOW there was meat in that fruit salad!!

FlamingFistsZ- THAT's what this is all about?

FlamingFistsZ- MEAT in FRUIT salad?

FlamingFistsZ- Ugh you guys are psycho.

FlamingFistsZ has left the chatroom in disgust

Waterbender01- You know what? I don't care if you ARE the avatar. Good day to you sir!

Waterbender01 has left the chatroom in a huff

BlueAarrows112- Good day?

BlueAarrows112 has left the chatroom very confused

LATER

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster has entered the chatroom

BoomerangMaster- Ha ha.

FlamingFistsZ- What now.

BoomerangMaster- ha ha.

FlamingFistsZ- YOU put the meat in the salad.

BoomerangMaster- yup!

FlamingFistsZ- aaaaaagh.

FlamingFistsZ- you never fail to amaze me.

BoomerangMaster- That's what the sokka-master is here for! Amazement ALL day, EVERY day!

FlamingFistsZ- Alright i'm so gone.

FlamingFistsZ has left the chatroom to avoid Sokka's "Amazement"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Haha hoped you liked it! Next chap will have... Maybe more kataang, or the END of kataang, maiko, or NO maiko... It's all up to YOU!**

**Firebender01**

**P.s. Avatar STILL isn't mine. I'm working on it though**


	10. Chapter 10: A contest fo' YOU!

**Wow, Chapter 10! Partay! Partay!**

(Zuko)- Partay!

**Um... That was kind of awkward and random but I'll live with it. **

(Zuko)- You're gonna HAVE to live with it!

**Fine! Ugh. Zuko sometimes.**

(Zuko)- I heard that!

**You were supposed to! Whatever. Um, I got some Maiko requests and some Toko requests... Since they both reqire Zuko...**

(Zuko)- That would be me!

**Yes, him. Since they both require him, we put our heads together...**

(Zuko)- Not literally.

**And came up with that we should have a contest! **

(Zuko)- It was really all my idea. I sooo get the credit for this brilliant plan.

(Sokka)- I thought** I** was the plan guy!

(Zuko)- Not anymore, bub!

**While they have their little spat, fight, tussle, battle, quarrel, tiff, scrap, scuffle, dispute, war, struggle, combat...**

(Zuko)- We get it!

**Fine! NOW I'll explain the contest.**

(Audience)- Finally!!

**Shut up. Um, if you want Maiko...**

(Mai)- Woot, woot!

**Send a reveiw saying you want Maiko.**

**And if you want Toko...**

(Toph)- Woot, woot!

**Send a reveiw saying you want Toko. We already have Suki\Sokka and I'm still debating Kataang or not. This'll be the extent of relationships on this fic though.**

**OH I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING...**

**But I'll see if you guys like it.**

**Here it is...**

**Should I have UNCLE IROH in it?!**

**Debate that, 2. So as you are reveiwing, which you SHOULD be, you need to say, Maiko or Toko, Kataang or not, and Uncle Iroh or not.**

(Uncle Iroh)- Should I be a part of this madness?

**Maybe, Iroh. maybe.**

**Now go reveiw and say the romantic fate of our favorite firebender, the emo girl, the blind earthbender, the waterbender and the Avatar, and just the plain fate of our resident tea-obsesser.**

(Uncle Iroh)- That would be me!

**So get to it!**

**Firebender01**

**p.s. Avatar still isn't mine, although my birthday is coming up. -_looks at parents expenctantly-_**


	11. Chapter 11: Sorrys, Courtesy of Zuko

**Hey guys, I gave you a few days for the poll!! The poll! It was sooo fun! Wow. The final result...**

**Toko**

**5**

**Maiko**

**7**

**So I guess this chapter is Maiko. If I get more votes saying Toko, it'll change. There might be some off\on Kataang and maybe some sokka\suki. That's all the ships. **

Zuko- What if I don't wanna _be _in any of the ships?! What now?!

**You'll BE in the ships 'cuz I'm the almighty author and I say you are! What now?**

Zuko- Nothing, I guess.

**Whatever. On with the craziness!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**NEW SCREENNAME!**

**Leaf-of-Tea is... UNCLE IROH! (no duh.)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Leaf-of-Tea and FlamingFistsZ have entered the chatroom

FlamingFistsZ- UNCLE!!

Leaf-of-Tea- Yes?

FlamingFistsZ- I'M SOOORRRRY!

Leaf-of-Tea- I forgive you.

FlamingFistsZ- Yahoo! I mean... Great.

Leaf-of-Tea- I'm coming to join you guys... If only I could find where you are.

FlamingFistsZ- We're at the temple.

Leaf-of-Tea- Awesome. You'll be seeing me soon!

FlamingFistsZ- YAY! I mean... What of it.

Leaf-of-Tea has left the chatroom to go to the random temple that the Gaang is at

BoomerangMaster has entered the chatroom

BoomerangMaster- Who were you just talking to?

FlamingFistsZ- My uncle. He's coming to join us.

BoomerangMaster- cool. I'm thinking of a new scheme to get both aang and katara to eat meat and he can be in on it.

FlamingFistsZ- Katara'll be easy, but i'm not too sure 'bout aang...

FlamingFistsZ- i mean, he's been a vegetarian all his life, right?!

BoomerangMaster- inside every _true _human being lies an unquenchable thirst for meat.

FlamingFistsZ- deep, sokka. deep. But wait, you don't _drink _meat!

BoomerangMaster- Fine! an unquenchable HUNGER for meat. happy now?

FlamingFistsZ- yeah, kinda.

BoomerangMaster- whatever. seeya later...

BoomerangMaster has left the chatroom to get to work on his evil scheme

LifeSux1872 has entered the chatroom to make the "maiko" portion of this chapter

FlamingFistsZ- mai!!

LifeSux1872- what is it? i'm still sort of mad at you.

FlamingFistsZ- don't be mad. I had to do this and i couldn't drag _you _into the madness, too.

LifeSux1872- ...

FlamingFistsZ- I'm sorry, Mai.

LifeSux1872- I guess i can't stay mad at you forever.

FlamingFistsZ- ...

LifeSux1872- just for a little bit longer.

LifeSux1872 has left the chatroom

FlamingFistsZ- that sucks.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vote, vote vote!!**

**And also tell me your opinion of the Boiling Rock 1 and 2, if you watched them. In my mind, THEY ROCKED OUT LOUD but that's just my opinion. Happy reviewing, voting and avatar watching!!**

**Firebender01**

**p.s. - Avatar still ain't mine.**


	12. Chapter 12: Guess Who's In On The Scheme

**Hey! The poll's still goin' and Maiko is still winning...**

**LAST TIME**

BoomerangMaster- inside every _true _human being lies an unquenchable thirst for meat.

FlamingFistsZ- deep, sokka. deep. But wait, you don't _drink _meat!

**Yes our favorite carnivores are plotting another eeevil scheme to get Katara and Aang (the current herbivores) to eat Meat! And guess who's gonna be in on it... **

**WAIT AND SEE!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**THIS TIME**

BoomerangMaster, FlamingFistsZ and Leaf-of-Tea have entered the chatroom

FlamingFistsZ- Hey sokka, uncle iroh.

BoomerangMaster- Hey

Leaf-of-Tea- Hey

FlamingFistsZ- Are we gonna let him in on it, sokka?

BoomerangMaster- Sure. Hey iroh, do you wanna help me and zuko make aang and katara eat meat?

Leaf-of-Tea- sure. and by the way, thanks for letting me in your little group.

BoomerangMaster- anytime.

Leaf-of-Tea- So what's the scheme?!

BoomerangMaster- me and zuko were thinking... LIZARD-CHICKEN BBQ!

Leaf-of-Tea- How in the world is that gonna make 2 vegetarians eat meat?!

FlamingFistsZ- well, the irrisistable aroma of meat'll make 3-second-vegetarian Katara go crazy, and once she falls prey to the meat, aang'll either hate and break up with her, or eat meat himself.

Leaf-of-Tea- devious.

BoomerangMaster- i know, RIGHT!

FlamingFistsZ- I was the mastermind behind the whole thing.

BoomerangMaster- psssh. riiight.

FlamingFistsZ- yes i so was.

Leaf-of-Tea- no need to argue. where are we going to get these said lizard-chickens?

FlamingFistsZ- me and sokka need to go hunting...

BoomerangMaster- and maybe we'll recruit someone else into our meat\revenge group...

FlamingFistsZ- like the duke... or haru... or toph

BoomerangMaster- yeah we'll think about it.

Leaf-of-Tea- ok. I think you guys should get hunting.

BoomerangMaster- sure.

FlamingFistsZ- ok...

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster have left the chatroom to go hunt them some lizard-chicken

Leaf-of-Tea- I'm gonna make some TEA!

Leaf-of-Tea has left the chatroom to go make him some TEA

BlueAarrows112 and Waterbender01 have entered the chatroom

BlueAarrows112- Sokka and Zuko have a devious gleam in their eyes...

Waterbender01- you don't think they'll make another "meat scheme" again, do you?

BlueAarrows112- i think you becoming a vegetarian tought them a well-needed lesson.

Waterbender01- this is true.

Waterbender01- ha. what was i thinking. another meat scheme! ha.

BlueAarrows112- yeah. haha!

Waterbender01 and BlueAarrows112 have left the chatroom to laugh about the non-existance of another "meat sheme"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you liked the latest edition! **

**The Boiling Rock 1 and 2 were some of the best eps EVER, and quite Maiko. I really liked them, 'cuz I ship Maiko myself. So you'd better watch those episodes and tell me what you think! You can watch them at anime - media . com !!**

**Firebender01**

**The Avatar pool isn't mine, I just swim there**


	13. Chapter 13: Are You Being Good, Sokka?

**Wow, I got a lot of reveiws in like only 3 hours! We went to Olive Garden for "early mothers day"... And it took awhile. Don't forget to love your moms tomorrow!!**

**This chappie won't really be a ship, it'll just be more of the devious "Sokka\Zuko\Iroh" plan. For a "lizard-chicken BBQ". I got that idea because this morning I was at a chicken BBQ to raise money for our missions trip to New Mexico and I was all... "What if the two meatlovers plus Iroh had a BBQ?" and the rest is history.**

**ON WITH THE CRAZINESS!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**LAST TIME...**

BoomerangMaster- me and zuko were thinking... LIZARD-CHICKEN BBQ!

Leaf-of-Tea- How in the world is that gonna make 2 vegetarians eat meat?!

FlamingFistsZ- well, the irrisistable aroma of meat'll make 3-second-vegetarian Katara go crazy, and once she falls prey to the meat, aang'll either hate and break up with her, or eat meat himself.

Leaf-of-Tea- devious.

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster have left the chatroom to go hunt them some lizard-chicken

Leaf-of-Tea- I'm gonna make some TEA!

Leaf-of-Tea has left the chatroom to go make him some TEA

BlueAarrows112 and Waterbender01 have entered the chatroom

BlueAarrows112- Sokka and Zuko have a devious gleam in their eyes...

Waterbender01- you don't think they'll make another "meat scheme" again, do you?

BlueAarrows112- i think you becoming a vegetarian tought them a well-needed lesson.

Waterbender01- this is true.

Waterbender01- ha. what was i thinking. another meat scheme! ha.

BlueAarrows112- yeah. haha!

Waterbender01 and BlueAarrows112 have left the chatroom to laugh about the non-existance of another "meat sheme"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**THIS TIME!**

BoomerangMaster, Waterbender01 and xEyesxFeetx have entered the chatroom

Waterbender01- whatsup, sokka? being good?

xEyesxFeetx- psssh, sokka? acting _good_? don't make me laugh.

BoomerangMaster- of COURSE I'm being good, Katara.

xEyesxFeetx- HA. HA.

Waterbender01- good. I just wanted to check up on you. How's the firebender?!

BoomerangMaster- Zuko, Aang or Iroh?!

Waterbender01- ha ha. soooo hilarious.

Waterbender01- The SUSPICIOUS firebender.

BoomerangMaster- still don't know who you're talkin' about.

Waterbender01- the one that isn't old and not bald!!

BoomerangMaster- oh, him! he's acting like a perfect little angel. _-Zuko smiles innocently-_

xEyesxFeetx- once again, HA. HA.

Waterbender01- whatever. i'm outta here.

Waterbender01 has left the chatroom to probably either waterbend or not eat meat

xEyesxFeetx- ok, sokka, what are you _really _up to?!

BoomerangMaster- what? ME? nothing!!

xEyesxFeetx- I'm not dumb.

BoomerangMaster- ok... me, zuko and iroh are concocting a plan to get katara and aang (but mostly katara) to eat meat.

xEyesxFeetx- count me IN!!

BoomerangMaster- really?!

xEyesxFeetx- of COURSE _really_!

BoomerangMaster- awesome! I'll tell the others!

xEyesxFeetx- cool... bye

xEyesxFeetx has left the chatroom to do some stuff that probably involves the earth and being blind

Leaf-of-Tea and FlamingFistsZ have entered the chatroom to do some plottin' with Sokka

Leaf-of-Tea- so sokka, what's the plan?!

BoomerangMaster- You know the plan! It's very simple...

FlamingFistsZ- We cook the lizard-chickens in some of Katara's spices...

BoomerangMaster- which we steal...

FlamingFistsZ- everyone is drawn by the irrisistable smell of our tantalizing lizard-chickens...

BoomerangMaster- we give everyone one EXCEPT for aang and katara...

FlamingFistsZ- katara finally cracks and aang either is heartbroken or eats meat with katara!!

BoomerangMaster- It's the perfect scheme!

BoomerangMaster and FlamingFistsZ- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Leaf-of-Tea- um... that was quite scary. But I still think that's a good plan. props to Zuko and Sokka!

BoomerangMaster- booyah!

FlamingFistsZ- We gots props!

Leaf-of-Tea- suuuurrrre. Whatever floats your boat.

FlamingFistsZ- Me and sokka have to go steal the spices.

Leaf-of-Tea- what do I do?

FlamingFistsZ- I was hoping you'd say that! with your new "muscly" body you can gather big logs and make a fire for the lizard-chickens! have fun!

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster have left to swipe katara's spices

Leaf-of-Tea- ok?!

Leaf-of-Tea has left to go start a fire with his "muscly" body

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**hope you liked it! I must say myself I really like this chapter. Next up... The lizard-chicken BBQ!**

**Firebender01**

**p.s. I love avatar, but sadly love doesn't equal ownership... **


	14. Chapter 14: ParanoidWeirdness!

**Hey all you faithful readers! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, with the end of school and summer swim team starting and everything... You don't want to hear my apologies! ON WITH CRAZY FUN!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Last Time...

FlamingFistsZ- Me and sokka have to go steal the spices.

Leaf-of-Tea- what do I do?

FlamingFistsZ- I was hoping you'd say that! with your new "muscly" body you can gather big logs and make a fire for the lizard-chickens! have fun!

This Time...

FlamingFistsZ, Leaf-of-Tea and BoomerangMaster have entered the chatroom. Oh boy...

BoomerangMaster- hee hee hee!

FlamingFistsZ- hee hee hee!

Leaf-of-Tea- what are you two "hee hee"ing about?!

BoomerangMaster- we stole spices!

FlamingFistsZ- KATARA'S spices!

BoomerangMaster- and she doesn't suspect a thing!

_In a different chatroom with Waterbender01 and BlueAarrows112_

Waterbender01- I suspect a thing!

BlueAarrows112- what?

Waterbender01- i woke up today and went through my "daily spice check..."

BlueAarrows112- you sure are obsessive about that.

Waterbender01- shut up. so I found out that my OREGANO and TERIAKI sauce that I use for making lizard-chicken have gone MISSING!!

BlueAarrows112- why would you need that? you don't eat meat anymore!! _-Aang smiles really big-_

Waterbender01- i suspect that zuko and sokka stole it to get me to eat meat!!

BlueAarrows112- i suspect you're being paraniod.

Waterbender01- WHAT WAS THAT?!

BlueAarrows112- nothin.

Waterbender01- that's what i thought.

BlueAarrows112 and Waterbender01 have left the chatroom, Katara to continue being paranoid and Aang to airbend

_Back at the "Zuko-Sokka-Iroh" chatroom_

FlamingFistsZ- now all we need to do is COOK THE LIZARD-CHICKEN!!

BoomerangMaster- but how are we gonna do THAT? I can't cook!

FlamingFistsZ- and neither can I.

...

Leaf-of-Tea- fine i'll do it.

FlamingFistsZ- yess! _-zuko pumps fist-_

BoomerangMaster- yay! _-sokka does happy dance-_

FlamingFistsZ- um!

BoomerangMaster- oh... uh... MANLY YELL OF EXITEMENT!

FlamingFistsZ- much better.

BoomerangMaster- yay! ... MANLY YELL OF EXITEMENT!

FlamingFistsZ- you sure are learning fast.

BoomerangMaster- yay! i mean...

Leaf-of-Tea- yeah, "manly yell of exitement". we GET it.

BoomerangMaster- _-pouts-_

Leaf-of-Tea and FlamingFistsZ- UM!

BoomerangMaster- I mean..._ -manly facial expression of dislike-_

Leaf-of-Tea and FlamingFistsZ- whatever.

BoomerangMaster- should'nt a certain Dragon of the West start cooking some lizard-chicken?

Leaf-of-Tea- fine. and stop using my title.

BoomerangMaster- DRAGON OF THE WEST!

Leaf-of-Tea- jerk.

BoomerangMaster- jerkBENDER! ooh what now?

Leaf-of-Tea has left the chatroom due to Sokka's insults and the urgent need to drink tea and-or cook lizard-chickens

BoomerangMaster- all alone, again.

FlamingFistsZ has left the chatroom to further annoy Sokka

BoomerangMaster- hey, zuko left!_ -snaps fingers in a "Z" formation-_ Oh no he di-ent!!

BoomerangMaster has left the chatroom to go be weird somewhere else

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ha ha hoped you liked this chapter!**

**I'll be really busy this weekend so... sorry for ya. I mean... Another chappie soon!!**

**R&R!!**

**As always, **

**Firebender01**

**p.s. Avatar still isn't mine. SOMEDAY, GAB. SOMEDAY.**


	15. Chapter 15: Randomness, courtesy of Aang

**Hey! So do I have a story for YOU GUYS! I was at the church camp, Pinebrook, again and just innocently living. So then me and a few friends go to jump on the trampoline with a kid who lives there. My FOOT like turns the other WAY and they like put a wrap and ice on it and whatever and I couldn't work the rest of the weekend! Well if you think THAT sucks, wait till you hear this. When I got home me and my mom went to the doctor to get x-rays, right? Well the random lady that does the x-rays said she didn't see anything and that it was just sprained. But we went down to the "real" doctor and HE said it was freaking BROKEN!! My FOOT is BROKEN! So now as I am typing this, my right foot is in a cast, and I'm not allowed to do swim team this summer. My summer just died. Um, I'm not complaining!! Ha ha, I got a lot of sympathy though and some candy! XD**

LAST TIME!

FlamingFistsZ- now all we need to do is COOK THE LIZARD-CHICKEN!!

BoomerangMaster- but how are we gonna do THAT? I can't cook!

FlamingFistsZ- and neither can I.

...

Leaf-of-Tea- fine i'll do it.

THIS TIME!

BoomerangMaster, xEyesxFeetx and FlamingFistsZ have entered the chatroom

xEyesxFeetx- anyone care to explain why i smell lizard-chicken?

BoomerangMaster- well...

xEyesxFeetx- you freaks are concocting another scheme to make katara and aang eat meat, aren't you?!

FlamingFistsZ- um...

xEyesxFeetx- count me in!!

BoomerangMaster- cool!

xEyesxFeetx- so what do I do?

FlamingFistsZ- ok. when we tell you to, go to aang and katara and tell them you feel something coming towards us.

BoomerangMaster- but really actually lead them to the LIZARD-CHICKEN BBQ!! **_-sokka laughs evilly-_**

xEyesxFeetx- I will never understand you child.

BoomerangMaster- awesome! waaait, who you callin' CHILD?

xEyesxFeetx- you. obviously.

BoomerangMaster- that ain't cool!

FlamingFistsZ- I happen to think it is... kindof.

BoomerangMaster- hey!

FlamingFistsZ- ok, toph, GO! lead them to the big oak tree!

xEyesxFeetx- will do, sparky.

xEyesxFeetx has left the chatroom and entered katara and aang's chatroom to invade their privacy

xEyesxFeetx- KATARA! AANG!

Waterbender01- what is it toph?

BlueAarrows112- cheese?

xEyesxFeetx- what the heck? cheese?

BlueAarrows112- sorry. i have a cheese craving.

xEyesxFeetx- you'll have a craving for much more then cheese after I'm done wit' cha! **_-toph laughs evilly-_**

Waterbender01- what was that, toph?

xEyesxFeetx- um... nothing... it's just... IT'S BE CREEPY DAY!

xEyesxFeetx- you have to randomly say creepy phrases over IM.

BlueAarrows112- I take little children and tickle their armpits until they yell "GIVE ME TISSUES OR LET ME LIVE!"

xEyesxFeetx- you're going a bit too far there, buddy.

Waterbender01- can i borrow your toe freckle and make it jump to Zimbabwe? I'll pay you in olives!

xEyesxFeetx- I've never actually noticed how creepy you two really are.

BlueAarrows112- is that in the code you told my giraffe the pina colada was going to use to expose the chicken nugget's evil plans?!

xEyesxFeetx- NO!

xEyesxFeetx- ugh.

xEyesxFeetx- so anyway, as I was saying like 10 minutes ago, KATARA! AANG!

Waterbender01- what is it toph?

BlueAarrows112- cheese?

**_-toph smacks her forehead-_**

xEyesxFeetx- i hate you people. not really but for today.

xEyesxFeetx- there's something evil coming towards us...

BlueAarrows112- evil? like the evil tomato that was licking my foot today?

xEyesxFeetx- ugh. no like EEEEVVVIIIILLLL. like FIRE LORD evil. like AZULA THE PRINCESS OF BUTT evil. like ZUKO BEFORE HE WENT TO OUR SIDE evil. like DARTH VADER evil. like SAURON evil. like BRAMBLECLAW evil. like GALBATORIX evil. like...

Waterbender01- we get it.

xEyesxFeetx- but do you... _really get it?_

BlueAarrows112- yes!

xEyesxFeetx- meet me under the big oak tree and we'll discuss how to deal with the EVIL.

Waterbender01- today?

xEyesxFeetx- yes you freaking watertribe idiot!! TODAY!

Waterbender01- oh.

xEyesxFeetx- ugh!! just UGH!

BlueAarrows112- should we...

xEyesxFeetx- YES YOU SHOULD LEAVE! **NOW!**

BlueAarrows112 and Waterbender01 left the chatroom to go to the big oak, avoid the evil and to get away from toph

xEyesxFeetx went back to zuko and sokka's chatroom, a.k.a. "the dark side"

BoomerangMaster- so when you put the _cherry _on top of the sundae...

FlamingFistsZ- NO! you totally have to put the _chocolate sauce _on first, THEN the cherry.

BoomerangMaster- but where are those little peanut bits in this whole equation?

FlamingFistsZ- they go in AFTER the chocolate sauce and BEFORE the cherry.

BoomerangMaster- wow. thanks! I never would have guessed.

FlamingFistsZ- that's me! Zuko... SUNDAE MASTER!

xEyesxFeetx- COUGH COUGH NUDGE NUDGE WINK WINK ZUKO AND SOKKA!

FlamingFistsZ- what?

BoomerangMaster- what?

FlamingFistsZ- we were just having a college-educated chat about sundaes!

BoomerangMaster- what the firebending ex-prince of the nation I loathe said!

xEyesxFeetx- do you have any idea where aang and katara are? loathe?

BoomerangMaster- don't question the sokk-master-a.

xEyesxFeetx- whatebber.

FlamingFistsZ- now** I** have something to question. WHATEBBER?!

xEyesxFeetx- KATARA AND AANG ARE GOING TO THE BIG OAK RIGHT **NOW **AND YOU PEOPLE ARE SITTING AROUND TALKING ABOUT _SUNDAES_!!

BoomerangMaster- we weren't just _talking..._

xEyesxFeetx- yeah i know. it was a "college-educated chat"

FlamingFistsZ- thank you very much!

BoomerangMaster- and for YOUR information, we are AT the big oak right NOW sitting next to each other and IM'ing instead of talking while we watch iroh bbq lizard-chickens!

FlamingFistsZ- how AWESOME is THAT?!

xEyesxFeetx- not very.

xEyesxFeetx- well i'm comin' down there. seeya boys.

xEyesxFeetx has left the chatroom to join the "boys"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ha! I really LIKE this chappie!! yay!! And also yay for freckles that jump to Zimbabwe paid in olives! XD!**

**Firebender01**

**P.S. I don't own... Avatar the Last Airbender, Star Wars, Lord of The Rings, Warriors OR Eragon. Actually, I just realized I don't own much. **


	16. Chapter 16: THE END!

**Hey...I was typing this and SOMEHOW it DELETED!! I had like a HALF A CHAPTER and it was really really really funny!**

Toph- Sucks for you.

**Yeah thanks Toph. Let's try this again...**

LAST TIME

xEyesxFeetx- KATARA AND AANG ARE GOING TO THE BIG OAK RIGHT **NOW **AND YOU PEOPLE ARE SITTING AROUND TALKING ABOUT _SUNDAES_!!

THIS TIME

**(A\N- Because they are all walking around and stuff, they all have those little portable IM'ers that are called.. Uh... Zipits? Yeah I know it's unrealistic but just bear with me!)**

Oh, and Waterbender01 and BlueAarrows112 have conveniently entered the chatroom

Waterbender01- Going to the Big Oak!

BlueAarrows112- To escape the eeeevil that Toph told us about!

Waterbender01- and BlueAarrows112- Lahdeedahdeedah!

_Katara and Aang reach the top of the big hill they are climbing and see the lizard-chicken BBQ pit, Iroh grilling them, picnic tables with those amazing red-and-white-checkered tablecloths on them, and two bodyguards with black shirts, sunglasses and nametags that say... _Hello, my name is Brutus _and _ Hello, my name is Sokk--uh...Ralph.

Waterbender01- OMG.

BlueAarrows112- What? What is it?!

Waterbender01- It's... It's... A BBQ!!

BlueAarrows112- What in the name of Appa's toe gunk is a BBQ?

Waterbender01- Appa's toe gunk?

BlueAarrows112- just roll wit' it.

Waterbender01- KK. But anyway, a BBQ is when you roast meat and eat it with a whole bunch of other people.

BlueAarrows112- OhEmGee. That is SOO disgusting Katara. It's like a little gross-fest. Actually a BIG gross-fest.

Waterbender01- Gross-fest?

BlueAarrows112- just deal wit' it.

Waterbender01- KK.

BlueAarrows112- So you_ aren't _gonna run to the meat?

_Katara catches a whiff of the roasting lizard-chickens_

Waterbender01- WHAT IS THAT SMELL?

Waterbender01- IS THAT LIZARD-CHICKEN?

Waterbender01- I HEART LIZARD-CHICKEN!

Waterbender01- AAAHHHHHHH I'M GONNA FORGET ACCIDENTALLY I'M A VEGETARIAN FOR A SMALL MINUTE WHILE I RUN TO THE MEAT!!

_Katara "runs to the meat" and gets stopped by the suspicious bodyguards_

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster have conveniently entered the chatroom

BoomerangMaster- No soup for you!

FlamingFistsZ- what Ralph here really means is... No meat for you!

Waterbender01- but whyyyy? _-makes pouty face-_

BlueAarrows112- IF you hadn't noticed, YOU my friend Katara, are a VEGETARIAN!

BlueAarrows112- A FREAKING VEGETARIAN!

BoomerangMaster- whoa aang, watch the language.

FlamingFistsZ- There are little children in the chat!

BlueAarrows112- I'm the youngest one here so SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

_-Zuko's mouth involuntarily shuts-_

FlamingFistsZ- Whoa, how did_ that_ happen?

BlueAarrows112- I'm the Avatar, remember?

BoomerangMaster- Like you'd ever let us forget.

BlueAarrows112- SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

_-Sokka's mouth involuntarily shuts-_

BoomerangMaster- Hey!

BlueAarrows112- MWHAAHAAHAA!

Waterbender01- Um, Aang, you're kinda sorta FREAKING ME OUT!

BlueAarrows112- oh, sorry katara.

FlamingFistsZ- Oh you say sorry to HER but not to me and sokka!!

BlueAarrows112- that's riiiggghhhtt!

BoomerangMaster- Whatever man.

xEyesxFeetx has entered the chatroom to possibly maybe yell at Sokka

xEyesxFeetx- Hello!

xEyesxFeetx- and Sokka?

xEyesxFeetx- IT'S SO NOT WHAT_EVER,_ IT'S WHAT_EBBER_! WHAT-EBB-ER! GET IT RIGHT HOMIE!

BoomerangMaster- Since when am I your homie?

xEyesxFeetx- since i said, "Sokka, be my homie."

BoomerangMaster- you never said that!

xEyesxFeetx- SOKKA BE MY HOMIE! There, are you happy now?

BoomerangMaster- yes.

FlamingFistsZ- But Darkside Z is not!

xEyesxFeetx, Waterbender01, BoomerangMaster and BlueAarrows112- DARKSIDE Z?!

FlamingFistsZ- yes. yes. yes. Darkside Z.

BoomerangMaster- I'm guessing that's _you_...?

FlamingFistsZ- yes, Darkside Z is Darkside Z.

Waterbender01- and why in the world are you talking in third person?

FlamingFistsZ- Darkside Z enjoys talking in the third person.

BlueAarrows112- And why is it _Dark_side Z? you're on the GOOD side, so that would be LIGHTside Z.

FlamingFistsZ- Um, let Darkside Z ask you this question Young Grasshopper. How LAME does that sound? LIGHTSIDE Z?! No. just NO.

BlueAarrows112- yeah, it does sound lame. You're right.

FlamingFistsZ- Of course Darkside Z is right. Darkside Z is _always _right.

Waterbender01- about that.

FlamingFistsZ- Shut it, waterbender!

Waterbender01- I WON'T, firebender!

FlamingFistsZ- Well then,_ I _won't give you any meat!

Waterbender01- I don't WANT any meat!

xEyesxFeetx- You are so lying.

Waterbender01- You don't know THAT!

xEyesxFeetx- dude, I'm sitting right next to you. I can TELL if you're lying, and you are SO lying.

Waterbender01- OK, FINE. I'LL ADMIT IT!

FlamingFistsZ- she's gonna admit it!

BoomerangMaster- I heard her say she's gonna admit it!

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster- eeeeeeee

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster- we mean... manly display of exitement... we guess?

Waterbender01- I like meat.

Waterbender01- A lot.

xEyesxFeetx- gasp.

BlueAarrows112- KATARA! HOW COULD YOU?

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster- hahaha-ha-ha... HA! WE KNEW IT!

Waterbender01- Yeah. I'm sorry, Aang.

Firebender01 has entered the chatroom

BlueAarrows112- Who are _you_?

Waterbender01- HEY! you stole my screenname idea and fouled it up with FIREBENDER stench!

FlamingFistsZ- Hey!

_-Iroh from the fire pit-_ Hey!

Firebender01- Um... I don't really know how to put this... I'm kind of the author of this fanfic.

BoomerangMaster- what is a fanfic? Can you eat it?

FlamingFistsZ- IS IT MEAT?

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster- CAN WE HAVE SOME? GIMME GIMME GIMME!!

Firebender01- No. it's not meat, it's a story.

FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster- ahh.

Firebender01- I'm kind of the one that gave you all computers slash zipits and made Katara go vegetarian.

Waterbender01- WORST DAYS OF MY LIFE!

BoomerangMaster- And why, pray tell us, are you here now?

Firebender01- you see, I can make it all better. Katara, you can go back to eating meat...

Waterbender01- YAY!

Firebender01- and aang, you can eat meat with her.

BlueAarrows112- but... but...

Firebender01- Hereby by my amazing author-ic powers invested in me... I give you... A lifetime supply of TOFU!

BlueAarrows112- What's TOFU?

xEyesxFeetx- It kinda sounds like TOPH.

BlueAarrows112- YOU EVIL AUTHOR YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME EAT TOPH!

Firebender01- NO! You cook it like meat and it tastes like meat but it's NOT!

BlueAarrows112- my life's dream!

_A lifetime supply of TOFU not TOPH lands in Aang's lap_

BlueAarrows112- Amayzang!

Waterbender01- so... you're not mad at me for liking meat?

BlueAarrows112- no, not at all! Let's... HAVE US A LIZARD-CHICKEN-TOFU BBQ!

BlueAarrows, Waterbender01, xEyesxFeetx,FlamingFistsZ and BoomerangMaster have signed off for good to go..HAVE THEM A LIZARD-CHICKEN-TOFU BBQ!

**So there it is... Ahh. It's finally done! I LOVED it! Thanks to all who reveiwed... LOVE you all! I might do another one... For now, just check out my other stories!**

**Firebender01**

**:AVATAR ISN'T MINE!:**


	17. Chapter 17: Author's Note, Please Read

THE AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey! As you can see, the humorfic 'Avatar IM Conversation' is over-and-done. But GUESS what.**

Sokka- What? What? Is it meat?

**No it's most certainly NOT meat. I have TWO new humorfics going! **

Zuko- Do they really care?

**YES! Well... I hope so!**

Zuko- They don't care.

**Please? Please care!**

Katara- Yes! Care and read the new fics and also...

Aang- Review!

Katara- Hey! That was totally MY line! I was building up anticipation and EVERYTHING!

Aang- Hee hee!_ -goes off to eat tofu-_

**Well as I was saying, the two new fics are called...**

Character NAP!

and

Guess What? Another Avatar IM Conversation!

**So that's basically all I have to say. Seeya all, and I hope to hear from you on my other stories!**

**_This fic is FINALLY done!_**

**Firebender01**

**P.S. (for the last time! XD) Avatar DOES NOT belong to me! If it did, we never would of heard of Azula.**


End file.
